


Drabbles: Frodo/Sam/Rosie

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles with the pairing Frodo/Sam/Rosie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles: Frodo/Sam/Rosie

A whiff of herbs and mushrooms made Frodo’s stomach rumble pleasantly, and Rosie entered the bedroom, carrying a steaming platter.

“Mushrooms in bed,” Rosie announced.

“This is foolish.” Frodo blushed. “I want to be up and about today.”

“No, sir,” Sam said, shaking his head. “You had a rough time last night and no mistake of that. Today the Gamgees will take care of you. Anything you want, Rosie and I will get it.”

Rosie stroked Frodo’s cheek, and Frodo caught the hint of lavender and soap in her curls. Sam unbuttoned the top buttons of Frodo’s shirt.

“Eat now.”


End file.
